Family Reunion
by pbfate
Summary: PG13 for some blood My take on the night Harper lost his parents. Keep tissuse's handy!


****

Family Reunion 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They are the property of…whoever _does_ own 'em. But I can assure you, they don't belong to me!

A/N: This is a song fic. The song is called "Family Reunion" Sung by Pink. When things are in _Italics _that means its part of the song.

Summary: Song fic. My take on the night Harper's parents died. (Keep tissues handy! J )

Spoilers: a bit of Bunker Hill

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound   
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down   
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed   
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said   
  
You fight about money, bout me and my brother   
And this I come home to, this is my shelter   
It ain't easy growin up in World War III   
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see   
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family

Young Seamus Harper jolted awake in his bed, he could hear yelling. His slowly pulled off his small blanket, and stood up. He silently tiptoed to the door that separated his room from the kitchen. 

There were only two rooms in his small home. His room, and his parent's room. Their room also served as a kitchen, but they rarely called it a kitchen, though, most of the time they never had food. 

Seamus quietly opened the door a small amount, just so he could see who was yelling. It was his parent's.

__

You fight about money, bout me and my brother   
And this I come home to, this is my shelter   
It ain't easy growin up in World War III   
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see   
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family   
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything   
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

He listened it to the heated argument.

"I can't believe you!" His mother shouted.

"Believe it. I'm leaving." His father kept a straight face as he spoke.

"Why?" Was all his mom could say.

"I don't…I can't stay."

"How…how can you do this to me? What about Seamus? You can't possibly leave him! He's your only child! Your blood!" Seamus' mother was on her knees now, she was…Seamus couldn't believe it…he had never seen his mother cry before. No matter how hard it had gotten, she had never actually…cried.

__

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around   
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true   
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you too

Tears were now falling from Seamus' eyes as well. His father was leaving…no…he couldn't leave them when they needed him the most. He couldn't. 

"I loved you! Tell me you love me! Tell me! Say you love me!" His mother was near hysterics.

His father just looked at the floor, away from Harper's sobbing mother.

She crawled over to him and grabbed a handful of his loose pants, "Tell me! God, tell me! Please!" She was begging him now. "I love you…"

Seamus couldn't take it. It was too much. His father was leaving him…He quietly shutting the door, he then picked up what little possessions he had, and wrapped them in his small blanket. Seamus then opened his one window, and climbed out of it. And he ran.

__

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away   
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way   
It ain't easy growin up in World War III   
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen   
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family   
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything   
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

Seamus didn't know where he was going he just ran. His lungs burned, the air was cold. He ran a long as he could. He stopped when he found out where his feet had brought him. He was at Brendan's house, he slowed to a waking pace, until he finally collapsed in sadness, exhaustion, anger…he didn't know. He just need someone with him…someone to talk to…

__

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy   
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally   
I don't wanna have to split the holidays   
I don't want two addresses   
I don't want a step-brother anyways   
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name   
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

He hugged himself and sobbed. Suddenly a blood-curdling scream filled the air. Seamus' head snapped up immediately, he knew that voice, it was his mothers. He jumped up from the cold dirt and ran back to his house, thoughts racing through his head.

When he arrived there was a crowd of people around the front of his house. Seamus squeezed through trying to see whatever they were looking at. When he finally made it to the front, he wished he had stayed in the back. His mother was lying on the ground, blood pouring from her head. Someone had shot her. His father was still standing, and Seamus could tell that he was desperately trying not to look at his now dead wife. He glared at the three Nietzschean's, whom Seamus assumed had killed his mother.

"Where is he?" Growled an angry Nietzschean at his father.

"I don't know." His father replied, you could hear a bitter sadness in his voice.

"I'll ask one more time, and if you don't tell me you'll end up like your female." Another Nietzschean said. "Where is your son?"

Harper's heart leapt to his throat…they were talking about him. Realization dawn on his face, they were slave traders…who had come for him. His mother had dies for him…

"I don't know." His father said one more time.

The first Nietzschean leveled his gun to Seamus' father's head. And pulled the trigger. 

__

Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Turn around please   
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?   
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Don't leave me here alone

The second Nietzschean looked around at the crowd. "Leave or you'll suffer the same fate." He yelled. Then he and the other two Nietzschean's turned around and left. The crowd dispersed at once, all of them going back to they're homes, all but one. Young Seamus Harper stayed, frozen to the very spot he stood, his eyes never wandering from his parent's. 

__

Mom will be nicer   
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother   
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner   
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right   
I'll be your little girl forever   
I'll go to sleep at night

A single tear slid down Seamus' cheek. He slowly turned around and walked away. Then heavens opened up and it started to snow. 


End file.
